mdalchemistfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayako
Creator: "I've never played a lesbian before, and this is actually really interesting..." Personality To those around her, Mayako acts bright and cheerful. She walks with a spring in her step, yet keeps an air of grace around her. She spends a lot of her time smiling and laughing. Aside from that, she is not afraid to speak her own mind, and if she has something to say, she will say it, even if it hurts them. She is also a full-on lesbian, but she won't admit the fact unless asked, or 'hit on'. Mayako works her absolute hardest to get what she wants. Her own work is up to a very high standard whenever she does it, and if she gets an idea, she will usually pursue it until she can no longer follow that idea. This is what drove her to try and find out what really happened to her father. When alone, Mayako stays silent. She keeps her head down, and tries not to do anything that may compromise what she is currently attempting. This occasionally moves her to lash out at the nearest annoyance, and violently as well. She will hit hard, and not allow for any mercy until the annoyance disappears from her view. Mayako is completely afraid of swimming, and will avoid any chances to do so. It's not that she -can't- swim, it's just that she hates it. If she is forced into the water, she'll swim, all the while screaming out hell from her lungs. If confronted by people with questions, Mayako will hide her own face from sight, and shun away anybody, even if she has known them for years. She will simply push them away. She doesn't believe that she has friends, just associates, but if the person gets close enough to her heart, she will begin to consider them a friend, and stick by them. Her actual friendship is everlasting, and pretty difficult to get rid of. Appearance She has large, piercing blue eyes, and brown hair that reaches just below her shoulders. She stands with an almost graceful look in her apperance. Her face is soft and quiet, appearing to always be calm wherever she goes. On her face are a pair of large round glasses, which she only takes off for bed and baths, and she wears a pair of cross-shaped earrings almost all the time. She also usually wears a hairpiece with a small white flame on the sides. Her clothes are usually gothic-lolita and moe style, with a lot of black and a lot of lace, and she cosplays quite often. She has a small, red tattoo of a hawk on the small of her back, which she keeps hidden as much as she can. Unfortunately, Mayako is very clumsy in the way that she moves, and will usually trip up, no matter how stable or flat the ground beneath her is. She seems to move quite deliberately too, which makes this clumsiness of her's even more embarrasing. History Mayako was born in the middle of Creta, just as the war with Amestris began. She lived quite a happy life with her family, the small town that they lived in was peaceful and unaffected by the war. This peace lasted until Mayako turned about 10, when they Cretan Army turned to their village for soldiers, and her father was drafted. They were gone for three long years, both Mayako and her mother waiting for news on the man who had left their household so suddenly. About 6 months after Mayako turned 14, a car pulled up outside her house, and a man stepped out, with a medal for her father. In his explanation, this man told the two women that he had died a hero's death. He told them how this man had forced his way through a barrage of enemy gun-fire, taking out 20 men with him, just before being taken out by a mechanized unit. Mayako's mother went to her knees, believing it, but Mayako thought differently. And so, for the past seven years, Mayako's goal has been to find out exactly what happened to her father. She has hunted all over Creta, searcing as hard as she can. Her hunt throughout Creta allowed her to learn basic weapons and hand-to-hand fighting skills, and she is able to defend herself, even if for a limited space of time. She searched through abandoned and conquered towns, in amongst soldiers and armies, and her hunt has taken her to places in Creta that she never knew existed. She is now on her way to Amestris, and hoping that there is some sort of clue that she will be able to find in there. Mayako found her fear of swimming on the fourth year of her journey, when she was accidently pushed out of a train by some thugs, and landed in some deep water in the middle of a river. She almost drowned, but managed to save herself, just in time. She made it to shore, and vowed that she'd never enter the water again. She now avoids all chances to swim, except for baths and showers. Mayako is a lesbian out of choice, simply because she had thought about it, long and hard, and found men as the less desirable of the two seperate genders, and saw women as the ones that she wanted. (Since it's not directly related, this goes into double brackets) ((In reality, Mayako's father did not die. He is in fact a deep cover agent for the Cretan military, undercover within the confines of Amestris. The medal that was sent to his family however, was real, as he did take about 20 soldiers down before going into hiding. The man who died in his place was given a hero's funeral.)) Category:Civilian Category:Cretan